The mobile radio systems that were first taken into common use were of analog type, i.e. message information was transmitted in analog form to and from mobile stations by transmitting and receiving analog-modulated radio signals. In such systems it is known to have two or more base station transmitters at a distance from each other simultaneously transmitting radio signals within the same frequency range and modulated with the same message information to the mobile stations. Such mobile radio systems are described in EP 0040731 and EP 0072479, as well as in the two publications: NTG-Fachberichte, Bewegliche Funkdienste, Vortrage der NTG-Fachtagung vom 25. bis Nov. 27, 1985 in Munich, "GLEICHKANALFUNKSYSTEME FuR DIE FREQUENZOKONISCHE VERSORGUNG GROSSER GEBIETE" Berndt Heynisch pp 41-46, VDE-VERLAG GmbH, Berlin, Elektrizitatswirtschaft, Jg. 80(1981), Heft 6, pp 187-198 "Quasissynchroner Gleichwellenfunk-ein Gleichkanalfunk-Ver-fahren zur Erhohung der Erreichbarkeit in Mobilfunknetzen.
In known systems of the kind in question here, it is known to transmit message information from a central station or exchange to the base station transmitters via either cables or radio signals. It is also known to have equalizers in the fixed part of the mobile radio system for equalizing differences in propagation time and attenuation in transmission from the exchange to the base station transmitters. The equalizers can be at the exchange and/or at the base station transmitters. The object of the equalisers is that irrespective of position in relation to the exchange the base station transmitters shall transmit the radio signals simultaneously, and modulated with the same message information.
Digital mobile radio systems in which message information is transmitted digitally to and from mobile stations by transmission and reception of digitally modulated signals have been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,863 and "Digital Mobile Telephone System Using TD/FDMA Scheme", Kota Kinoshita, Masaharu Hata and Kenkichi Hirade, IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON VEHICULAR TECHNOLOGY, VOL. VT-31, NO.4, NOVEMBER 1982, pp 153-157.
It has been proposed to have adaptive equalizers in mobile radio stations in digital radio systems, whereby multi-path propagation of radio signals can be used to improve signal quality, instead of the multipath propagation acting as noise. Among the publications on adaptive equalizers in digital mobile radio systems can be mentioned: "Multi-path Equalization for Digital Cellular Radio Operation at 300 k. bit/s". K Raith, J-E Sjternvall and J Uddenfeldt, 36th IEEE Vehicular Technology Conference, pp 268-272, Dallas, Tex., U.S.A. May 1986. "Radio Test Performance of a Narrowband TDMA System", J-E Stjernvall, B. Hedberg, and S Ekmark, IEEE Vehicular Conference, Tampa, Fla., U.S.A., June 1987, RADIO TEST PERFORMANCE OF A NARROWBAND TDMA SYSTEM-DMS 90, J-E Stjervall, B. Hedberg, K Raith, T Backstrom and R Lofdahl.